The Legendary Super Saiyan
by Einstein-006
Summary: Goku is born on Vegeta, but he is not sent off! Frieza does not destroy the Saiyans! Goku grows up to be the Goku you love to see! A must-read for Goku AU story haters.
1. The Baby Boy

Hello, Einstein here again! I've decided to write a more serous fic. It will be funny at times, because serious fics bore me to death. It's gonna be about Goku, except he grows up on Frieza's ship! But he is just like the Goku on earth! Except for the minor fact that he is a scientist and doesn't like conquering planets. How will his life turn out (wicked awesome if you ask me)? Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
"It's a boy, mam!" cried one of the doctors, holding up a small baby boy with large spiky hair and bright, wondering eyes.  
  
"Oh, he resembles his father! What a wonderful man he will grow up to be! My pride and joy!" said the woman, her eyes sparkling at the miracle of life.  
  
The young boy had spiky hair that looked and was uncombable (meaning it can't be combed or brushed or whatever synonym). His eyes were coal black, but they sparkled with the delight of being brought into the new world. His petite structure was made up for in his above average power level. He had soft, delicate skin that wrapped up around his small body.  
  
"Ah yes, he will be a wonderful fighter, Mrs. Son (I'm pretending Bardock and his wife are married, and Bardock's last name just happens to be Son)."  
  
"Let me take a look" said a gruff voice from the distance. He stood tall with his bulky Saiyan armor loosely attached to his muscular body.  
  
"Hmmm, a high power level, and a petite body that would be fast and agile in a fight. And he's pretty cute, as well." said Bardock, letting the softness creep into his voice. But now he spoke sternly.  
  
"You will not, I REPEAT, you will NOT send my son to some wretched planet. He will stay here and grow up to be a great warrior. You hear me? I believe you've looked over my power level reports. Do you want to mess with this?" said Bardock, glaring coldly at his two "friends", Meloccha and Planthor.  
  
"Um, of course, sir, we won't let anything happen to the baby. But um, we still need to label him so the robots don't automatically assume that he is condemned to death." said Meloccha. He had been a good friend of Bardock's for a long while, but the younger Saiyan still scared him a little.  
  
"Are you saying you're going to LABEL him? What's it going to be, slave?" yelled Bardock. He knew what Meloccha meant, it was just a little odd for someone to say "label" instead of name.  
  
"Oh, of course not Bardock! What do you want to name him was all I meant! Really!" cried Meloccha, holding his hands up in defense. The Saiyan low-levels couldn't actually hurt any of their comrades or fellow people, including scientists, but the law wasn't heavily enforced when it came to scientists. On planet Vegeta, having a big brain would get you killed if you didn't know how to protect it.  
  
"Hmmm, yeah, I guess I can believe you on that one. So, what should I name him. And no, not the usual "out of the book vegetable name" for my son. We want something good. Something DIFFERENT!" screamed Bardock's young and INTELLIGENT wife, Cassandra. It was a law on Planet Vegeta that if a baby wasn't named within 1 hour of birth, the scientists looked in a book of names. However, the awesome inventor of all the named loved vegetables. So, all the names were based on vegetables.  
  
"I did think it was funny when Paragus had to get "Brolli" as the name of his kid. And to the think, that little brat hates the accursed veggie." said Bardock, trying to stifle a laugh.  
  
"HOWEVER, I already have name for my little sweet-pea. Get ready for the best name of the century! The name is…" Cassandra slowly said. The room was silent. Bardock was sweating, his face and neck already damp with his own salty liquid.  
  
"His name will be…"  
  
  
  
  
  
Don't you just love cliffhangers? The best thing about my cliffhangers is that you think I'm making it way to obvious and think the weirdest prediction possible, when you suddenly find out I suck at surprises! LOL! I think you all know the name, but I had to throw this in just in case someone didn't realize it. Who wouldn't (points to some guy in an asylum)? Goodbye until next time! 


	2. Kaio-Ken... Times Twenty?

Enjoy! It will be in Goku's POV.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Goku. The boys name will be Goku." said Cassandra, grinning happily at the "intelligence" of her name "It will fit him perfectly, don't you think so. Don't you Bardock?" she said, smiling warmly at her baby boy. "Er, of course I do Cassandra (I don't like shortening names, like I prefer Alexander over Alex, so my characters names will always be in their full form)!" "Good." said the young woman, looking over her son, and admiring every inch of his thick, full hair (didn't expect that did you).  
  
  
  
It had been 5 years since that fateful moment. The moment he had gotten his name. He wondered where his mother had come up with such a name. Of course, young Goku loved his name; it was unique, and showed that his parents had their creativity, while other children's parents had to look in "the book" (the veggie name book).  
  
"Hmmm, I guess it's time to go to school!" said Goku happily as he marched home from a long training. The young man had a knack for creating new techniques for battle, and he had been practicing one of his newer ones, the Kaio-Ken.  
  
Goku had been a fighter since the 2nd week he had been born. It had been a fateful day, in which Goku would be in some SERIOUS trouble. A group of gangsters from the Youipian race had decided to attack Bardock, as he was the strongest low-level in the universe (who had Saiyan blood in him). Baby Goku had managed to throw his plate and fork at the leader, directly into his eyes. He screamed in agony, giving Bardock the chance to destroy them all. Since that day, Goku had been considered a fighting marvel, and he was, considering the fact that he had a power level of 40 thousand (one third of Captain Ginyu's).  
  
"Oh yeah, my mom packed my lunch already! BYE MOMMY! BYE DADDY! I'M GOING TO SCHOOL!" yelled Goku happily, skipping out the door. He powered up to Kaio-Ken times 2, and flew his fastest to school.  
  
*** In Bardock's bedroom ***  
  
"If that kid wasn't as strong as he was, I swear I already would've killed him." complained Bardock, rubbing his eyes. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." said Cassandra, trying to fall asleep once again. "I'm just groggy." said Bardock, in the middle of a yawn. "You mean grouchy." said Cassandra, giggling at her husband. "Oh, now your going to get it, PILLOW FIGHT!" yelled Bardock, throwing a pillow at his mate (yeah, my characters do cool stuff like that).  
  
*** Back to Goku's POV ***  
  
"Oh wow, I'm just on time! Thank goodness for the extra speed of Kaio- Ken two." said Goku, relieved to see that he is on time. He rushed over to where the rest of his class was sitting.  
  
"Okay class, we are going to do some practice sparring with my two buddies over here, Nappa and Radditz (lol). Hey, how about you with the big spiky hair, why don't you come over here little fella?" asked one of the instructors, smiling kindly at Goku.  
  
"Sure! I love fighting." said Goku as he walked over to where Nappa and Radditz stood. Boy, Goku thought, Nappa should really grow his hair out. He looks weird with that bald head. Hey, wait a minute, isn't that my brother (Radditz is MUCH, MUCH older than Goku)?  
  
"Okay little buddy, just trying attacking Nappa. Now, don't worry, he's not going to hurt you. And if he does, I'm sure Bardock will set him straight." said the instructor, smiling at this last comment. If anything happened to Goku, Bardock would get his revenge, and was very capable of it.  
  
"Don't forget me." Radditz said, smiling at his little brother. "If anything happens to Goku, I'll make sure you'll have a day in the rejuvenation tank." said Radditz, grinning evilly at Nappa.  
  
"Okay, here I come!" yelled Goku, charging in full force. He went in for a punch, but then ducked and punched Nappa in the gut. Nappa doubled over, his eyes bulging wide. He hadn't expected even a strong attack, but this kid wasn't even power up yet!  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAH!" laughed Radditz, rolling on the ground. "Kid, okay, let's see your full power." wheezed Nappa, trying to get some air.  
  
"Okay." was the only reply Goku gave before using his Kaio-Ken times 20. He powered up to his max, and flew towards Nappa. Nappa used a strong energy attack, but Goku was gone in a flash of red fire. He appeared behind Nappa and hit him in the back of his head, and then punched his head into the ground. Goku picked up Nappa, kicked him into the air, and Kamehameha'd him about 3 miles away from the area.  
  
"Um, whoa?" said Radditz, his surprise clearly evident. The rest of the class had retreated about 500 feet to the "safety" of the branches of a tree.  
  
"Was that good?" Goku asked Radditz with a grin on his face. "Um, little bro, was that your full power?" said Radditz, his eyes bulging wide as if he was imitating the wheezing Nappa that stood there just moments before.  
  
"Well, not exactly, because if I powered up to my maximum of 120, 000 (captain Ginyu in American DBZ), THEN used a Kaio-Ken times 20, my power level would be 2, 400, 000 (2 million 4 hundred thousand). But I knew I would probably kill Nappa, so I decided to lay off. Did I do well?" he asked again, not knowing how stupid his question was. He had done VERY well.  
  
"Um, maybe I should tell Lord Frieza about this…. You could be a very good, no EXCELLENT recruit for his army. What do you think, huh little bro?" said Radditz, kneeling down to his younger brother's height.  
  
"Sure!" said Goku excitedly, dancing up and down. "Excellent." was all Radditz said.  
  
  
  
  
  
What did you think? Please review. This is going to be a very long fic from now on, and I am not going to just skip years now. Every year Goku spends will be told of IN DETAIL. However, I don't want to write all that if you readers don't like it. Remember, Goku is going to be the happy (and somehow smart, very smart) Goku he is at earth, except, as I said, he is going to be very smart. Trust me, he is not going to be a villain. Goodbye until next time! 


	3. Aboard Frieza's Spaceship

Hello again! I got 2 good reviews, so I am continuing this fic. I don't like having my fans wait, just like Hercule. Except I'm a weakling (wait, so is Hercule!). Keep in mind Goku will always keep his naïve attitude and happy nature through out the fic (he is not going to be naïve when it comes to science, math, and etc, though)!  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, Radditz, is being part of Frieza's army fun?" asked Goku trying to absorb every inch of the spaceship he had just entered. Frieza's spaceship was very, well, spacious. It had wide hallways that were designed to seem short, except they were very long. The hallways themselves were a dark purplish tint, and they showed off nicely against the bright lights that hung above on the ceiling. Doors were everywhere, but Goku and Radditz were currently in the Elite section of the ship, where there was more of a focus on luxury and efficient, easy training then there was on working hard and trying to kill yourself to get stronger.  
  
"Hey, little brother, just follow my lead when we get into Lord Frieza's room. K?" he asked, not sure if his brother really understood. "Of course Radditz, I'm not dumb or something!" Goku exclaimed, almost getting crushed by the large sliding door.  
  
"Sure you're not…" Radditz whispered under his breath, knowing full and well that his brother was strong, but had a better knack for science and technology than common sense and logic.  
  
They walked along numerous passages, seeing people training, swimming, or just plain relaxing. At last, they reached the door to Frieza's room, which was being guarded by Radditz's good friend, Fasha.  
  
"Hey, Radditz, what's going on? You know Lord Frieza doesn't like visitors. Oh, I see you have a cute little friend!" said Fasha, kneeling down to little Goku's height. Bardock had long since given up conquering planets after Goku was born.  
  
"He's my little brother, Goku! He beat Nappa into the ground. Nappa didn't even know what hit him!" laughed Radditz, hitting the control code on the keypad. "Radditz, why are you pressing little buttons on that square box? Why don't you use push the door open?" asked Goku, trying to push open the door that was clearly marked "Sliding Door".  
  
"Heh, my brother sure is sweet!" said Radditz quickly, ushering Goku into the large domain of Frieza's.  
  
It had mostly everything that cost above 1, 000, 000 Frize (pronounced like the food fries, the word resembles freeze, which Frieza's family is based on; cold weather). Expensive carpets, prized paintings, and a large bed that could sleep 6 people comfortably. Frieza took pride in having some of the last remaining artifacts of conquered planets in his GIGANTIC room. He even had a sword from the planet Gargo (supposed to resemble gore), a fighting race that had been destroyed at least 10 years back.  
  
"Sire!" said Radditz, kneeling down. "Radditz, you said "follow the leader"! You just stopped! What am I supposed to do now!" said Goku, utterly perplexed at what Radditz was doing.  
  
Radditz literally pushed Goku into a kneeling position, all the time keeping a nervous and fearful look that had "I am totally and completely afraid of Lord Frieza" written all over it.  
  
"What do you want Radditz?" snapped Frieza, not happy about being disturbed so suddenly. "Well, Lord Frieza, my brother Goku had showed me that he had some tremendous potential for being in your army. His power level is over 2 million!" said Radditz quickly, sweat clearly showing on his usually calm and cool face.  
  
"Fine Radditz, since you are one of my Elite officers, I'll give this boy a chance. I want to see him power up. If I think he does well, he is an official Elite officer, and is one PERMANANTLY! If he fails, I'll cut off your tail instead of killing you!" said Frieza, giving Radditz a look that said "I'll hang your tail on my plaque over there".  
  
"So you want me to power up then?" asked Goku, looking up at Frieza with curious eyes. "Yes, boy, I want you to do EXACTLY that. Power up as high as you can possibly go. And, it is allowed to use a special attack, like an energy attack, to push yourself up, since you are a little boy (In my story, energy attacks power you up a little when you use really strong ones)." said Frieza, smiling down at the boy (lol).  
  
"Okay, here goes!" exclaimed Goku, getting ready for his Kaio-Ken times twenty. "This shall be interesting…" said Frieza, not knowing what to expect from some little kid who didn't seem to know how to fight…  
  
  
  
  
  
CLIFFHANGER! AND THE OUTCOME IS SO OBVIOUS! My cliffhangers rock, don't they. Next time, Goku… does something! MUAHAHAHHAAHHA! Cya you until next time! 


	4. Elite Saiyan Son Goku

Hello! Let me just recommend two stories to you: Chestra and Tayla of Astoria. They are both excellent. TRUST ME! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
  
  
  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" screamed Goku, powering up to his full power of 120, 000. "Kaio-Ken times 20!" he yelled suddenly gaining level after level of power, his energy soaring into the millions. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" cried Goku again, powering up further. A red aura appeared around him, and the scouter Frieza constantly kept on his face broke and disintegrated. "KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!!" screamed Goku, and blasted the wall, thus letting his energy flow freely.  
  
After a few moments, Goku's kamehameha disappeared from view, and the red aura that had been a deep, blood red just moments before was now gone. Goku's power level was now down to it's usual 40, 000.  
  
"Holy crap…" Frieza whispered, in awe of the young boy's power. But his face quickly straightened up. "Well, boy, you have proven yourself worthy. Please follow Radditz to get your own battle armor and tag. That will prove you are an elite. Remember kid; even though the elite and low- level saiyans you have met have been very kind, they are quite a dirty bunch when you are their level or higher. Might want to be a little careful. Oh, please had over to the training area. Brolli will be there in a few moments. You two will then spar." said Frieza, trying to take out the tone of surprise in his voice. He personally thought that this boy would be a great addition to his army, and maybe Brolli and his insignificant father weren't so much. Yes, Frieza thought, maybe Brolli will realize what a spoiled brat he is and go crying to his father… I would love to see that.  
  
Frieza was in one of those thinking moods (thus, everything from here until I say differently is Frieza's thinking). That boy, Goku, gained many levels as he was performing that Kay-oh technique. Yes, he will be wonderful for the contests…. yes….  
  
Levels, in most of the universe, meant every that time you passed a multiple of 50, 000, you reached a new level. Of course, gaining a level was very prestigious, and elite and low levels alike celebrated every time it happened. You had to reach your 2nd level to get into the mid-elite; 10th to get into the elite.  
  
The contests were held every year, by King Cold. Any big group of fighters came and tried to beat all the other fighters. It was a team game, so it was usually 20-40 people on a team. However, it was easy to guess that either Frieza or Cooler would win, as they had the strongest teams. But, of course, with Goku on Frieza's team, the odds of Frieza winning were very high.  
  
"Oh, I might as well get a bite to eat. Yes, that would help a bit…" yawned Frieza, walking out of his luxurious office (back to Goku's POV).  
  
  
  
"So, this is my suit? Looks kind of funny looking if you ask me." said Goku, looking at himself in the mirror. His armor was much like the ones of Cooler's Armored Squad (the ones from Cooler's Revenge), except it was a deep red with a big F on the front for Frieza (the clothes designers thought that a kid would look cool like that). His only shoulder plate, on the left, was an orangish color with red lines running across it.  
  
"Well, you'll be wearing that until you can prove yourself worthy enough to choose your own clothes. And even I haven't achieved that level of worth to Lord Frieza." said Radditz, smiling down at his sibling.  
  
"But, you have to keep in mind what Frieza said; all of the elites are quite a dirty bunch, and they'll try to pick on you because you're smaller. But believe me, they are not very tough; in fact, you should be able to beat them up quite easily. The more you defend yourself, the more Frieza will respect you. Got it kid?" asked Radditz, hoping his brother got at least ¼ of what he had just said.  
  
"Of course Radditz! Now, Mr. Frieza-" "Lord Frieza! Make sure to respect him." said Radditz, cutting Goku off.  
  
"Okay, LORD Frieza said I have to go to the training room to spar with Brolli! This is going to be lots of fun!" exclaimed Goku, grinning like a mad man. "Listen brother, Brolli is very strong. He was born with a power level of 10, 000, and he might even be close to becoming a Super Saiyan. Be on your toes. For me? said Radditz, grinning at his brother.  
  
"Definitely, Radditz. I'll beat him to a pulp!" said Goku, jumping up and flying to the training room. Radditz followed behind at a slow walk.  
  
"Let's hope so Goku, because this may be the hardest fight you've ever been in…" whispered Radditz under his breath, praying his brother would be able to live.  
  
  
  
  
  
Enjoyed it? Really? AWESOME! Next time, Goku fights Brolli! The fight of the century! And all the elites watch! Will Goku win? I WONDER… Heh, goodbye, until next time! 


	5. Brolli the Unbeatable!

Hey! I got 5 more reviews of this fic, and they said it was awesome! So I'm continuing. This is gonna be a huge two chapter fight scene between kid Brolli and kid Goku. These next two chapters will begin the "action/adventure" part of the story. Until now, it's all been plot development and humor. Oh yeah, you older people (to me, people over 11), can you send in some synonyms for the words "bad", "stupid", and "low- level"? Of course, the other saiyans are going to hate Goku, so those words will probably be used a lot. There's only so much an 11 year old can think of ;). Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
  
  
  
  
"… so, the resources of Planet Faro (pronounced like the word pharaoh) will definitely be worth conquering for. Those stupid pharaohs won't know what hit him (pharaohs are the people who inhabit planet Faro)" said Brolli, finishing some sort of stupid speech to his "gang" of 10 year olds.  
  
"Brolli, you rock! I bet you'll whoop whoever Lord Frieza sent to spar with you." said Frada, Brolli's best friend.  
  
"Oh look, here he comes now!" hissed Brolli, glaring at Lord Frieza. "He die before 2 minutes of fighting! Give me a harder opponent, Lord Frieza! I demand it!" said Brolli, proving just how spoiled he really was. Brolli's father, Paragus, was a wealthy planet conqueror who worked independently under Lord Frieza. His motto was, if you kill someone by yourself, only you get the glory, and not to mention, the gold.  
  
"He is quite tough. Now be quiet and step into the arena!" snapped Frieza, glaring coldly at the retreating form of Brolli. The arena was much like the one on earth, except it could be closed (closable isn't a word) from the outer world. Spectators could view from a room on the left, choosing to sit or stand. Often, you could monitor power levels, experience, or practically anything in that operating room. In fact, it had been made a law that you couldn't suddenly change the gravity on whoever is training in the arena.  
  
"Now, boys, the rules are quite simple. The only way you can win is if you knock your opponent out, they give up, or, ahem" said Lord Frieza, preparing himself for the next statement, "you kill them."  
  
"Okay, Brolli, you're going down!" said Goku happily, grinning like a madman. "Shut up, brat! I'll crush you first!" said Brolli, quickly charging forward and attacking Goku with a left hook punch. Goku quickly blocked it, back-flipped, and sent a punch flying straight at Brolli's nose.  
  
Brolli quickly ducked, and phased out from sight. "What the-" Goku was quickly cut off when Brolli came from behind and kicked him in the back, sending him flying into the outer wall. "HAHAHA! You really should give up now." laughed Brolli, spitting to the side.  
  
"No way!" screamed Goku, charging Brolli again, cutting Brolli's laugh short as he his fist smashed into Brolli's jaw. Without wasting time, Goku kneed Brolli in the stomach, and then used his elbow to send him flying to the ground.  
  
"Well, you I sure did underestimate you, Goku. But now the games are up. Prepare to feel my full power! HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" yelled Brolli, hitting level after level, his power level reaching 100 thousand, 1 million, 2 million, 3 MILLION! The concrete on which he had just been standing on was gone, vaporized by the raw energy Brolli was emitting. Stones were flying upward, as a bluish-white aura surrounded Brolli. Through the blindingly bright energy, Goku could just make out the smirk on Brolli's face.  
  
"Well, Goku, what do you think? Wait, no need to ask, I can tell by the fact that your jaw has just dropped a foot past it's physical limit!" laughed Brolli evilly, his loud screams of amusement echoing off of the walls.  
  
"I'll beat you to the ground Brolli! Kaio-Ken times twenty! HAAAAAA!" screamed Goku, enveloped in a red aura that made him practically impossible to see. "Interesting." was all Brolli said as he looked over his opponent. "I'm glad you're amused! HAAAAAAA!" and then Goku was gone in a flash of red. Brolli stood still, just as though nothing had just happened.  
  
But suddenly, he turned his head and brought the back of his hand up and backward, hitting Goku in the face just as he appeared. Brolli turned around and kneed Goku, and blasted him into the wall.  
  
"I was born with a power level of 10, 000. What were you born with, a diaper?" laughed Brolli, not knowing how corny his joke actually was. "HAAAAAA!" cried Goku, and power up for a kamehameha.  
  
"KA………." started Goku, moving his hands into the well practiced position of the kamehameha wave. "Oh, it seems the shrimp has a unique prayer method!" exclaimed Brolli, pointing up to Goku.  
  
"MEEEEEEE……………" continued Goku, putting all of his energy into this one blast. "HAAAAAAAAAAA………" said Goku, hoping Brolli wouldn't attack suddenly. Sweat poured down his face, his face weary with exhaustion. His tail sagged low, a result of Goku's tired out state. "MEEEEEEEEEEE………" almost shouted Goku, a blue aura beginning to surround his entire body.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" shouted Goku, letting the huge concentration of energy go flying at his opponent. Brolli just smiled wickedly and powered up an even stronger blast in less then 5 seconds. He blasted it directly at Goku's and Goku had only about 10 seconds of competition until his blast was outdone by Brolli's. Goku was hit bad, and went flying into the wall once more.  
  
"Haha, I should've expected something like this from such a weakling. But, I'll make your loss easy for you." taunted Brolli. "I'll use my final attack, and destroy you. Got it? Good." laughed Brolli, powering up once more, an aura surrounding his petite form.  
  
Brolli turned to his side, so only a partial part of the right side of his body was showing. He raised both of his hands, as if he was firing a blast. His arm was outstretched, his fingers put together, his palm facing Goku. He then put his other arm and hand behind his other hand, in a similar fashion of the other. His hands were surrounded in a golden aura, but the rest of his body was surrounded by blue.  
  
"Goodbye Goku. Have a nice death." said Brolli, aiming his hand at Goku, so his blast would hit Goku square on the head.  
  
  
  
  
  
You didn't expect that, did you! HAHAHAHAHA! Next time, er, I WONDER I WHAT HAPPENS. MAYBE BROLLI WILL KILL GOKU AND THE STORY WILL END. HMMM, I BET THAT WILL HAPPEN. Well, goodbye until next time! 


	6. Goku is Defeated? No Way!

Hello again! I've had people say I'm evil for the cliffhanger, and I like being kind and gently. So, I've started the next chapter. This is a continuation of the Goku vs. Brolli fight. I WONDER WHO WILL WIN…. MAYBE BROLLI? Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Any last words, weakling?" asked Brolli with a wicked smile on his face. Goku was battered and bruised, his form was beaten, and exhaustion began to overcome him. Wait, Goku thought (thus, everything from now until I say differently is Goku thinking), there has to be a way to beat him! There must be. No one is invincible….  
  
I didn't notice any weaknesses because he moved so fast! His power level is incredible. There has to be a way! What was he talking about, when I came in? Something about resources, but nothing important…  
  
RESOURCES! It hit him like a ton of bricks. Of course! Resourcefulness! His father had always told him not to be predictable, and be resourceful. Brolli has known everything I was about to do! I was way too predictable. But with my bag of tricks, I think I should beat him…. Goku thought silently as Brolli eyed him carefully (Goku is not thinking any more).  
  
"So, do you have any last words?" repeated Brolli, waiting for some type of answer. He had to know what Goku last said before annihilating him. It would make the battle story so much better…  
  
"Yeah, I have 3 words for you, Brolli." said Goku, with a sly grin on his face. "And what are they?" asked Brolli curiously, as he hadn't been expecting that type of reacting.  
  
"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON! HAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Goku, and the beam of energy flew straight at Brolli at speeds not even comprehendible by an average human.  
  
Not expecting an attack, the energy beam went through Brolli's stomach, going out the other side as blood flowed freely from his mouth and chest. "What the hell…" whispered Brolli, his energy and aura fading as he dropped to the ground, his hands clutching his stomach.  
  
Brolli's back hit the ground hard, as he let out a yell. "AAAAAAAAAH!" Brolli screamed in pain, his eyes bulging wide, stomach now bleeding, blood spilling all over the place.  
  
"NO WAY! HAAAAAAAA!" yelled Brolli, immediately getting up, and putting on a face of anger. "YOU'RE SO SCREWED BRAT! NOW DIE!" Brolli said, charging forward, blinded by his anger.  
  
Goku just smirked and charged forward as well, but just a few seconds before the two little saiyans would have collided, Goku yelled out "MULTI- FORM!", and suddenly, there were 3 more Goku's.  
  
"What the hell is going on today! I'm gonna-" Brolli was cut short by one of the Goku's hit him in the back. The others came forward and starting beating Brolli down, and Brolli could only try to defend himself as they constantly kept punching and kicking him. The Goku who had screamed "multi- form" was punching that hole that had gone through Brolli constantly, trying to weaken him as much as possible.  
  
Suddenly, a white aura surrounded Brolli and he shot one blast at each of the Goku's at the same time. When they all disappeared, he prepared for an all side attack.  
  
But he was dead wrong. The 4 forms had joined into one again, and Goku used both of his hands together to bash Brolli down into the ground.  
  
As Brolli smashed into the ground, he turned around in enough to time to her Goku with his hands in a triangle shape, as if he was a movie producer trying to find the perfect scene. Before his brain could send out the words "What the heck!", he heard "TRI-BEAM CANNON!" very faintly, but then he was knocked straight into the ground once more, as raw energy pushed him down.  
  
Goku flew down into the hole had made with his tri-beam cannon and looked around for Brolli. "DESTRUCTO DISK!" he yelled, and threw the saucer energy disks at the silhouette of Brolli. He heard a muffled yelled, but then cried of agony.  
  
Goku went over and kicked Brolli back up onto the floor of the arena, and jumped up to the same level to see what damage he had done.  
  
Brolli was a red blob of blood. His stomach now had a hole that was twice the size of what it used to be, from all the punched Goku had done. He had bruises everywhere, probably formed after the tri-beam cannon. But the worst injury on Brolli's entire body was on his right side. A destructo disk had hit his right side, getting into him about 4 inches. Brolli was screaming in agony, the pain killing him.  
  
Goku looked down at the now crying form of Brolli. He flipped him over with a light kick, and repeatedly kicked the back of Brolli's neck until he was sure he was unconscious. He then proceeded to kick him off the arena floor.  
  
Goku noticed all of the dried and wet blood on the arena floor. "I can't believe I did all of this." he whispered to himself, trying to keep the tears from falling. "I should have kept more control. I'll have to say sorry when Brolli gets better (see, I told you he is like the Goku in Dragonball Z)." said Goku, looking over to Brolli's battered and bruised body.  
  
"I need a nap to get all of this out of my system. I just feel like crying…" said Goku, brushing away the wetness that was starting to form in his eyes. "OR, I COULD GET AN ICE CREAM AND CHECK OUT THE DINING HALL! I'LL DO THAT INSTEAD AND PITY BROLLI LATER (okay, I can't say Goku is COMPLETELY like the Goku in DBZ)!" exclaimed Goku, running down to the dining hall, hoping for some nice treat.  
  
Meanwhile, the spectators of the fight (Frieza, Radditz, Fasha, Meloccha, and Planthor (they are the scientists)) were stunned at Goku's performance. "I can't believe, he defeated the, the, the LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN!" screamed Fasha, pointing to Brolli's body.  
  
Radditz just smiled slyly and said, "Maybe we've seen who the real legendary super saiyan is, huh?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Didn't you like that? Didn't you think Brolli would win? I would if I were reading this story, not writing it;). Next time, Goku meets Radditz's friends! Will they get along (of course you dummy)? Heh. Goodbye until next time! 


	7. A Maze of Hallways

Hello! I got more reviews that said this fic was good, so I'm continuing it. I just want to make it clear that Goku is actually like 5 years old, and he's not an adult. Got it? Good. It's going to be kind of parallel to the real timeline. Like, Goku is eventually going to go SSJ 3 (imagine chapter 241), he is going to meet some of the characters of DBZ (imagine chapters 100 through 600), and… oh, I won't spoil it for you. Heh. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Huh, so, where is that dining hall again?" asked Goku to himself for the first time, not realizing he had just lost himself in a spaceship that was gigantic, and he had no idea how to get around in it. "I might as well try to find it!" exclaimed Goku, running down the hall again.  
  
"I should probably go right, because left is a dead end, and forward just doesn't seem right. Daddy always told me to follow my gut!" whispered Goku under his breath, turning to his right.  
  
Unknown to Goku, he had just run into the low-level part of Frieza's ship. Most of the smaller arenas like the one Goku had just fought in were next to the low-level section, as the elites reserved the bigger fighting arenas for themselves. Of course, Goku had not yet learned that Frieza's ship was divided into the 3 class sections of low-level, mid-elite, and elite by the color of the lights. Purple was elite for Frieza, White for the mid-elite because they were so nuts that they always broke their lights, and Red for the low-levels because of all the blood low-levels spilled in planet conquests.  
  
"Hmmm, I should probably look in the windows to see if I can find the dining hall." said Goku, looking around to find some windows. The hallways were all dimmed a red color, but Goku was able to see because he was used to the red light from all of the Kaio-Ken's he had used.  
  
"Now let's see, we've reached another fork! Um, forward, left, or right?" asked Goku to himself, wondering if this would keep going on forever. "I think I'll go forward this time." said Goku, running forward. He looked around as he went looking through the windows, trying to find any trace of food or drink. Suddenly, he came into a dark black hallway, and was stunned by the immediate change of color. Unknown to Goku, he had just stumbled into a hallway marked as "The Royalty Hallway".  
  
"I wonder what's in this hallway?" asked Goku to no one in particular. He decided to go left and check to see what was going on. As he walked a 10 year old quickly stepped in front of him, and Goku skidded to a halt about 5 feet in front of him. He had coal black eyes and an evil grin on his face. The hair on his head was parted in the middle and went straight up, much like Trunks' hair when he went Super Saiyan, except it was as black as his eyes. Suddenly, about 10 more boys appeared out of nowhere and surrounded Goku.  
  
"Um, hello!" said Goku, too naïve to know what was going on. "You're the kid who defeated Brolli, I can tell by your stupidity." said the boy in front of him, as the rest of his posse snickered. "We'll make you pay for it. Trust me, you'll be a bloody mess when we're done with you!" he finished, pointing and laughing at Goku.  
  
"You'll most likely be dead!" said another boy, getting into a fighting stance. "Okay, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" said Goku, getting into a defensive position.  
  
All of the eleven boys charged at once, all getting into some kind of offensive stance. Goku just smiled and a red aura appeared around him, and suddenly, as though the fire had been doused with water, Goku disappeared, a red flash appearing where he just was.  
  
"What the hell?" said one of the boys, showing how profanity was clearly something Brolli and his friends used quite often.  
  
Suddenly, Goku appeared about 20 feet back from then, and said his most famous saying, "KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku said quickly, not having the time to power up an extremely powerful blast. All of the boys looked at him with surprised looks, until they were knocked into the wall by the blast.  
  
Before Goku could do any more damage, they all scurried into their separate rooms and tried to lock their doors as quietly as possible.  
  
"Well, that took care of them." said Goku, wiping his hands together. He ran down the corridor, and went to the right this time. He appeared once again in the purplish light, but two guards barred his way.  
  
"No kids in here allowed! I don't even know how you got in brat! NOW GET OUT OF THIS SHIP!" they both bellowed in unison, glaring at Goku. But suddenly, both of their looks changed to surprise, and they both screamed.  
  
"YOU HAVE ELITE ARMOR! BUT HOW!" they yelled, running around in circles. Goku's one shoulder pad proved he was an elite. All other elites with two shoulder pads were so well known as elites that they didn't have to prove it to anyone.  
  
"Well, I guess I can go in! Hey look, it even says this is the dining hall! Oh yeah, I came to the right place!" said Goku happily, walking in to the door while the guards just stood outside, shrieking and running in circles.  
  
"What the heck? Another door!" said Goku, coming to another short hallway. There was a short, green alien standing there (not a Namekian), who seemed to be taking orders.  
  
"Sir? You're an elite? NO WAY!" he said, shrieking like the other two guards, and running into the back room. "Well, I think he put in orders into this control board thingymajiggy. Wait, how do you work it? It's all just buttons!" said Goku, confused by the large, switchboard like object. The alien had actually designed the switchboard in his own language. His species read things by their color, and their sight was extremely good. He just hit the right colored switch, and that was an order.  
  
"I might as well just press every button!" exclaimed Goku, and repeatedly pressing every button on the switchboard. In the process, he happened to hit the "open" button. The door opened, and Goku said, "Oh, I guess I go in now!"  
  
So, Goku walked in happily, prepared for all the food he could possible eat…  
  
  
  
  
  
HAH! Didn't you like it? I just had to add this part in. I could easily image Goku getting lost in Frieza's ship. Next time, Goku actually does meet Radditz's friends. He also makes a friend of his own! HAHAHA! BUT YOU DON'T KNOW WHOM! Goodbye until next time! 


	8. Piccolo the Namekian Warrior

Hey! Of course, I'm continuing. I still have some pretty awesome reviews for this fic, so I'm gonna continue. Even if people flame, they suck! LOL! Anyway, I was thinking about making Goku have the same friends as Radditz, but I decided against it. He needs some kind of best friend (if you notice the implication of last chapter, he is going to get one right about… now). Got it? Good. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, I guess this is the dining hall. Oh, wow, this is the one for all classes of people! I'll definitely meet some new friends here" Goku exclaimed, looking around the room. The main dining hall was where everyone dined in, except for formal occasions. It was lunchtime, so the place was crowded. However, the size of the cafeteria was huge, having the capacity of at serving at least 1000 people, and not even that many were on Frieza's ship, most of the time. You just went over to the long counter, tell the servers your name and what you ordered, and they give it to you.  
  
Goku walked over to the aqua green counter and talked to the man who was waiting there. "Hey, my name's Goku. I think I ordered a lot of food, but I don't really know!" he said, scratching the back of his head and grinning.  
  
"Oh, so you're the kid who ordered 7 orders of everything. You must be a saiyan then." replied the tall man, handing over two trays of… capsules of food. "You just hit the button on top, and out comes a tray of food. Each capsule has about 10 pounds of food on it. Good luck in eating it all!" finished the man, moving on to another soldier.  
  
"Hmmm, well, I could always sit with my brother… But, I want to make some new friends. Hey, that guy over there looks about my age! I should go talk to him." said Goku, walking over to the table where a small, 5-year- old boy was sitting.  
  
He looked quite tough, and his eyes seemed to be permanently in a glaring state. He had no eyebrows, just a line separating his eyes from his face. He had a small, white cap on his head, not really a hat, but it was definitely some kind of cap. A long white cap swung about his back, hanging low to the ground. But the most peculiar thing about this little guy was that his skin was… green.  
  
"Nervous about something?" asked Goku, scratching the back of his head and picking up one of his food capsules. He only grunted in reply, taking another sip of his water. Wow, Goku thought, he's only drinking water. Isn't he hungry?  
  
"My name's Goku. Um, pleased to meet you?" asked Goku, holding out his hand. Goku had never been the best talking, or the one with the best manners. He often embarrassed his family, but his strength generated enough pride to compensate for his clumsiness and lack of common sense, manners, and charm.  
  
"So, I see you're green!" exclaimed Goku, uncapsuling 4 of his capsules and eating all of them in less than 2 seconds. "Wow, how observant of you." said the stranger, putting a second straw in his bowl of water and drinking deeply. His voice was deep but not scratchy. He seemed to be totally uninterested in the world around him, only focused in drinking his water.  
  
"Did the cook thank you for such a simple order of water?" asked Goku, eating yet another 11 trays in 15 seconds. The stranger said nothing, just sipped more water, not really caring what Goku was saying. "Uh, why aren't you eating anything? Aren't you hungry?"  
  
Again he spoke, "Namekians don't need to eat, and large amounts of food can often be fatal. All I have to drink is water to be nourished." Goku pondered this for amount, thinking about it while going through more trays of food, at least 100, in less than 2 minutes.  
  
But suddenly, one of the goons who were sitting at Brolli's table came striding over with that usually evil look. He was at least 9, but tall for his age and with muscles everywhere.  
  
"Hey, green boy, wanna fight? Or is the toadstool to scared?" he taunted, putting up his hands, ready to fight. His power level increased, and a bluish-white aura appeared around him. Everyone in the cafeteria looking up from whatever they were doing and looked towards the stranger and Brolli's friend.  
  
"Come on frog, too afraid?" he taunted yet again, smiling wickedly.  
  
"Are you trying to win the verbal war because you can't win the physical one?" asked the strange boy, raising whatever form of an eyebrow he had. Brolli's friend flinched, but then stood strong.  
  
"Look, someone's cocky! For a Namekian, you sure are an arrogant one. But take this!" he yelled, throwing his hand straight at the Namekian's nose, hoping for an immediate knockout.  
  
But he was wrong. The Namekian, raised his finger, and blocked the attack with relative ease. He raised his right hand, outstretched it so it was in front of Brolli's friend, and literally flicked him away, straight into a concrete wall! "Hmmm, I guess we have found a weakling in our premises." said the Namekian, walking out of the cafeteria to his room. Brolli's friend scurried off, probably to the rejuvenation tank.  
  
"But hey, I never caught your name!" exclaimed Goku, standing up from his seat, probably 350 trays piled on the seat adjacent to him. "I never threw it." replied the stranger, continuing on his way.  
  
"But seriously!" replied Goku, beginning to run after the Namekian. He plainly replied, "Okay, if you're going to keep bugging me about this, the name's Piccolo."  
  
  
  
  
  
SURPRISE! Okay, you probably knew it was Piccolo when I said his skin was green, but who cares? AND DO NOT SAY THE WORDS "I DO". Finally, Goku has a… friend? Is this new stranger a friend or foe (no, he's a foe who's going to defeat Frieza and take over his empire)? Goodbye until next time! 


	9. Impossible to Win? Yeah Right!

Hey! I haven't updated in a while (I usually update twice a day), but I realized I can't keep that pace up. So, expect at least 3 chapters a week. AND I'LL EXPECT REVIEWS (yeah right, you don't give about me)! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, I wonder where he's going anyway?" asked Goku to himself, wandering around Frieza's ship. His mind was constantly on that guy named Piccolo. "He's so mysterious…" he whispered, posing more questions about the Namekian. "Wait, what's going on over there? That guy Brolli and his gang are in the arena!" exclaimed Goku, running into the watching room of the arena.  
  
There were several people in the "watching room", either sitting or standing at the window, impatiently waiting for the fight to start. Goku decided to stand right up against the window, his nose pressed against the cold glass. Currently, Radditz and his friends, Fasha, Kakarot (not Goku, but Kakarot is Radditz's friend, lol), Porquoi, and Trenta occupied the room, along with Lord Frieza who had eaten in there instead of going to the dining hall.  
  
It seemed that Piccolo had attracted a great deal of attention from Brolli's gang after he easily smacked away Frada, Brolli's best friend. Now, Brolli's gang was intent on destroying him in a 10 on 1 battle.  
  
"You too afraid Namekian?" asked one of the punks, getting into a fighting position. "Yeah, you should be lucky we won't kill you!" sneered another, also getting into an offensive fighting position.  
  
Piccolo just smirked and said, "You morons. Shutup and fight me." Piccolo just stood there, not changing his movements, no fighting stance showing on his tall body. He took off his cap and threw it to the side.  
  
"ATTACK MEN! NOW!" yelled the top henchman, Frada, who was looking pretty bad with the broken nose Piccolo had given him. Brolli's entire group henchman attacked, but Frada led them, going faster and faster, his hand curled into a fist.  
  
Frada launched a punch straight at Piccolo's chest, but as soon as he was about to hit him, he felt nothing, just cold, hard, yet flexible cloth, probably one of the key inventions of the Namekians. "What the-" Frada was cut short when Piccolo reappeared behind him, and slammed him into the ground with his elbow.  
  
Piccolo proceeded to power up slightly, but he sent his energy in all directions, blowing away his opponents, letting them fall to the hard ground. They all got up, and got into defensive positions.  
  
But suddenly, to their eyes, Piccolo dazed out, and suddenly there were two, one fainter then the other. "Arg, he's playing tricks men! ATTACK!" screamed one of the other henchmen, charging forward. And suddenly, Piccolo was gone in a flash of white, leaving for them nothing to hit.  
  
Piccolo reappeared behind them all, and unleashed hundreds of blasts, all of them flying through the air at incredibly fast speeds. Yet, all of Brolli's henchmen just ducked, dodged, and moved easily, and the blasts just went straight by them.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that, Namekian!" yelled Popo, another one of Brolli's henchman.  
  
"Oh don't worry, I will!" smirked Piccolo, bringing his hands together. All of a sudden, all of the energy blasts came flying back, hitting everyone dead on. "ARRGGGH!" screamed someone, probably the one who was getting whooped the most.  
  
As the smoke cleared, 3 henchmen dropped to the ground, unconscious and bleeding from the mouth. "You'll pay for that, Namek! HAAAAAAA!" screamed Popo, using his unbroken arm (Piccolo's blasts managed to break Popo's right arm and some of his ribs) to launch an energy disk at Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo just smirked and watched the energy disk fly straight at him, threatening to cut off one of his limbs. The yellowish energy glowed yellow, orange, and red, an intimidating sight to an average human. However, Piccolo was not an average human.  
  
And the disk did cut off one of his limbs, his left arm to be exact. The disk cut through with frightening accuracy, drying the purple blood that landed on it within milliseconds. The onlookers watched it all happen, their eyes widening at the sight.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" asked Piccolo, smirking at Popo. He powered up and disappeared quickly, leaving everyone watching, including Brolli's henchmen, in awe. "HOW!" yelled Popo, lifting his arms up in the air through frustration. But he was cut short as a beam cut through his right lung, and then through the right.  
  
"Damn…. it….Namek….ian…." he whispered in pain, clutching his chest. He fell to the ground, blood seeping from his chest, as his head turned to his left, showing off the fact that he was dead.  
  
"NAMEKIAN! NOW YOU DIE!" screamed one of the henchmen, charging forward at Piccolo. Piccolo just smirked and blasted him into a wall, and he fell down, becoming unconscious as soon as he hit the ground.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU!" yelled the rest, charging. But Piccolo was sick of this fight. The last thing they saw before death was his eyes twinkling, and then beams following, nailing them all in the chest. They all fell one by one, while Piccolo picked off the remaining survivors.  
  
Frada, however, had now gotten up, and looked toward the direction of the fight. What he saw made his eyes bulge, his jaw drop, and the blood drain from his face. He looked like a ghost with the whiteness on his face.  
  
"How-" was all he said before falling unconscious from Piccolo's energy beam, slicing straight through his liver. He fell like the others, not in glory, but in the vain of trying to take on a Namekian warrior. A very powerful one at that.  
  
But they were not dead. It seemed so, but they were all unconscious. They had been "dead" when Piccolo "killed" them, but the scientists on Frieza's ship managed to send some healing energy their way in their last second of life, rejuvenating them slightly. That would supply them just enough time for their Saiyan blood to take care of the rest of the healing process.  
  
Piccolo suddenly turned blue, and his cape and hat reappeared, with no damage, somehow. He walked off of the stage, presumable to check out his new room. You could tell he was a newcomer, because he had one of the newest tags, the same one as Goku. You could also tell he was newcomer by how badly he had just messed up Brolli's gang. And no one did that, generally, unless they wanted to be killed by Brolli himself (though it was doubtful Brolli could even take on Piccolo).  
  
"WOW!" was all Goku could say, as he walked down the hallway, away from the "watching room". He had witnessed the whole fight, and he was amazed that green guy (as he liked to call Piccolo) was able to fight them all off. But then again, Goku thought, I could probably do the same thing.  
  
Goku was currently on his way to check out his room, which had been assigned near the center of the elite quarters. This was a good thing, well, in his mind, because he would be able to make new friends. But this was also good because he was in the middle of things, and anything he needed was a close walk away (This was only true in the elite quarters; the low-levels got the worst rooms and had to walk a mile (literally) to get their things).  
  
"I wonder whom I'll be rooming with?" asked Goku to himself, putting his hands behind his head as he walked. He walked at a stroll, letting his muscles relax after a tough fight and A LOT of food. In fact, Goku had eaten at least 1000 trays of food in less than 30 minutes.  
  
"Oh, I see it now! YAY! I'm so excited!" exclaimed Goku, running to the door and pulling out a key Radditz had given him. It was a special key, and it only opened his door, though it looked the same as all of the other soldiers on Frieza's spaceship. He eagerly opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
He looked in, expecting to see one of the older elites, or maybe even Radditz. Goku had never actually asked which room Radditz was in. However, Goku was greeted by a surprise he had NEVER expected…  
  
  
  
  
  
CLIFFHANGER! You probably know who it is, but you may not, so I decided to throw in an extra cliffhanger. Where do I get the idea of the cliffhanger? Well, whenever I read novels for school, at the end of every chapter where I HAVE to stop reading (my teacher would kill me if I read on), there is a cliffhanger! Didn't you ever notice that? No? Well you suck then. LOL. Goodbye until next time! 


	10. The Best Room-Mate Ever

Hey! I've decided to update, yet again. I now have 14 REVIEWS! Oh yeah! It's my birthday, it's my birthday-wait, that's in January. Any now it's March…. Anyway, a lot of the time, I slide events that would happen in one chapter to the next. On reviewer noticed I didn't have Piccolo regenerate his arm. The funny thing is, I noticed the same thing as I was writing it. That was, because he's going to regenerate it this chapter and Goku's going to go nuts. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was Piccolo. The green-skinned Namekian warrior was his roommate! Goku just couldn't believe his eyes. Wow, Goku thought, I'm sharing a room with one of the elites who's as strong as I am!  
  
"Um, hey! You're sharing this room with me, right?" asked Goku, trying to hide the excitement in his voice. All he heard was a simple grunt, meaning yes. "Oh yeah, don't try to hide that tone of your voice. I know you're excited to share a room with me." said Piccolo plainly, crossing his arms across his chest and laying down on the sofa.  
  
"But how did you know!" exclaimed Goku, his eyes bulging wide. He was extremely surprised at how well Piccolo had read his mind; or as he had put it, his voice. "Namekians have even better hearing than saiyans. I can find any tone of voice in even the plainest voice." he replied simply, getting into a more relaxed position.  
  
"But wait, what are you going to do about your arm? You'll need a new one." said Goku dumbly, pointing to the place where Piccolo's arm used to be connected to the rest of his body. Piccolo just smirked, and within seconds, a new arm and hand flew out, covered in a sticky liquid.  
  
"WHOA! HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" yelled Goku, jumping up in the air out of surprise. "Namekians can do a lot of things. They have enhanced bodies, unlike Saiyans." Piccolo said, beginning to get up.  
  
Goku suddenly noticed his spacious room for the first time. He had noticed Piccolo first, and not paid attention to his surroundings. His position was currently in the living room, a large place with 2 comfy sofas, TV, and bookshelf. Beyond that was a door leading to a bathroom, and then two other doors leading to the two bedrooms. Finally, the last door led to the kitchen, which also had a gravity room in it.  
  
"So, which bedroom do you want?" asked Goku, walking over to the second couch and sitting down. "I'll take the one to the far right; I'm sure you'll be wanting to be in the room closest to the kitchen." said Piccolo, smirking as he walked into the door on the right.  
  
"Okay then, I get the left one! Yeah!" exclaimed Goku, running into his room to see what was in it. Goku was a child, so they had specially designed both his and Piccolo's rooms to be fit for a child. This wouldn't have been done if they were weaker; however, Frieza often made exceptions with his stronger soldiers.  
  
Goku's room was fit with a bunk bed with twin mattresses on each level. Next to that was a bedside table with a clock and scouter designed to fit on a child's head. There was another TV in here, as well as a walk- in closet and complimentary refrigerator. There was a shortcut entrance to the kitchen and gravity room, and a speaker that would allow him to talk to Piccolo. A couch had been added in also, sitting right in front of the TV in a perfect position, equal distance from everything in the room you could possibly need. A bathroom was included as well. There were also 2 other mysterious doors that were near the closet, both sliding. The room was clearly designed for a saiyan, with it's own refrigerator and shortcut door to the gravity room.  
  
"Wow, this room is awesome! Let's check out where all these doors lead to…" said Goku, walking over to the wooden sliding door that was his closet. As he looked inside, Goku noticed there was no Saiyan armor, but 2 suits for special occasions, underwear, socks, and even a fancy pair of shoes. There were also 2 of his original orange and blue training gi's, that were to be used only for training purposes in his whole dect, unless otherwise stated by Frieza himself.  
  
A dect was a house, dormitory, or room in the language of Frieza.  
  
"Cool, I've never seen these things before," said Goku, walking over to the first mysterious door. It was actually called the "war" closet, and it was included in everyone's dect and room. The contents of it were used for war; 5 suits of Saiyan armor, 3 backup scouters, and a bookshelf full of every book known to Frieza that had something in it about warfare. There was also an emergency communication device that would be used only if you need some serious help REALLY fast.  
  
"Okay, this room is pretty cool, but I bet the next one is better…" said Goku, walking over to the third and final door. Inside was total nothingness, shelf after shelf of nothing, a 20 by 20-foot room with nothing in it. The ceiling had several lights in it, and the walls were painted white and were plain metal.  
  
"I guess this is the room where I put all my other stuff." remarked Goku, closing the doors of all 3 rooms. He walked back to his couch and sat down, letting the recliner come out. Goku put his arms behind his head and relaxed, letting his eyes close. He was definitely read for a nap.  
  
I am definitely going to enjoy living on this ship, Goku thought, before yawning and falling into a deep slumber…  
  
  
  
  
  
Did you enjoy it? Of course you did (yeah right)! Next time, Piccolo and Goku spar! Who will win? It's not that obvious, because Piccolo winning wouldn't be that bad. It could actually make the story more exciting. Heh. I decided to throw in some more description in this chapter. I need you to know A LOT about how Goku was living, because he will probably live there for the rest of the fic. Goodbye until next time! 


	11. Namekian Against Saiyan

Hey! I haven't updated in a while, because I have been spending a lot of my time planning out the END of my fic. When you know the end, you can plan the middle and throw in as much useless garbage as possible (LOL). Anyway, Piccolo and Goku will spar now, and I know the outcome (No duh, what do you think I've been doing the last week, buying DBZ cards? Wait, that is what I was doing…) Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku woke up about 3 hours later, in the same comfy armchair he had sat down in. His vision was blurry as he stifled a yawn and rubbed his eyes with his knuckles. The surroundings slowly became clear, and Goku quickly realized where he was.  
  
"Oh yeah! I'm in my new room. I wonder how Piccolo's room is…" he trailed off, strolling over to the door and walking out. As he turned to the left to see Piccolo's room, he heard the swish of a waterfall. In fact, due to his improved Saiyan hearing, he could hear the gurgle of water as it slowly hit the bottom "lake" of the "waterfall".  
  
Hmm, Goku wondered, what is that? This is a spaceship, not a forest. IT WOULD BE COOL IF IT WAS! Goku was thinking of all kinds of vivid scenes of beautiful lakes and streaming waterfalls, when he suddenly hit a wall. He had unconsciously been walking toward Piccolo's door, and had hit it accidentally.  
  
"Huh, whoops. Now I wonder what Piccolo's up to…" Goku trailed off as he opened the door to Piccolo's room and walked in. What Goku saw made him drop to the ground and almost faint.  
  
"This is awesome!" exclaimed Goku, getting up. He was in front of some kind of large forest area. There were trees everywhere, dark green and aqua colors taking up most of the space. Dark green grass was on the ground, softening Goku's step and making a soft crunching noise. But up ahead, Goku was able to make out a large waterfall, and Piccolo was in front of it!  
  
"PICCOLO! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! I SEE YOU!" yelled Goku, running up to the waterfall. But Piccolo was no where to be seen. "I wonder-" Goku was cut off as he plummeted into the water, a strange force pushing him in.  
  
"Hah. Even Namekians can take a laugh once in a while." murmured a deep voice from above the pool. Goku could clearly see that it was Piccolo, because who else were a long white cape and a weird hat?  
  
"That was mean!" screamed Goku, jumping up onto the shore. "Hmm, you know, you can just power up and dry yourself off. Or I can do it for you." he said, powering up a large blast in his hand. It radiated pure, yellowish energy, frightening even Goku by its intensity.  
  
"No, I think I can do it myself." said Goku, powering up slightly. The water disappeared quickly, leaving him completely dry and refreshed from the quick "bath". Piccolo just watched on with that blank stare, subconsciously adding more energy to his blast.  
  
"Hey, Piccolo, watch out! You're making that energy ball way too big!" yelled Goku, powering up a defense shield and running for cover. "Huh? What are you talking-" Piccolo was cut off as his energy ball reached it's capacity and exploded, blowing him into the cliff which the waterfall lay. Pieces of stone and dirt flew everywhere, ruining the peaceful moment.  
  
After a few moments, the dust cleared and revealed a war-zone. Piccolo's cape was somehow still intact, but his hat had flown off somewhere else. "Damnit…" muttered Piccolo, getting up from the hole he had created. Suddenly, he flashed blue, surprising Goku and lighting up the area even more, despite its "natural" sunlight. After the blue had disappeared, Goku saw that Piccolo's hat was back! But he paid it no concern.  
  
"Hey, wanna spar with me? It'll be fun! There's a gravity room over there!" said Goku, pointing out the door and to the right. "Fine, but prepare to be mutilated." said Goku, walking over to the door, his cape swishing in the air.  
  
"Yeah, we'll see about that Mr. Pickles." said Goku, putting his hands on his head as he walked. "IT'S PICCOLO YA MORON!" screamed Piccolo turning around, his face contorted with fury.  
  
"Oh, sorry Pickle-um, Piccolo. Let's go!" exclaimed Goku, walking out the door, his hand scratching the back of his head. "What a naïve fool…" muttered Piccolo under his breath, walking over to the door. He would soon learn, however, that though Goku was a fool, he wasn't a weakling.  
  
*** In the gravity room… ***  
  
"Let's go!" yelled Goku, charging forward headfirst. Piccolo only replied with a grunt, standing his ground, arms crossed across his chest. Goku swung forward, his fist about to connect with Piccolo's face…  
  
And surprisingly, it did. Piccolo's head swung back, a bit of purple blood dripping down. Goku was very surprised to find out that he had hit Piccolo with a very strong attack, and the Namekian hadn't even defended himself!  
  
"You fool, you just fell into a trap." said Piccolo. He rose his knee and smashed it into Goku's stomach. Goku's moth opened, saliva falling out, but Piccolo took this opportunity to join his two hands and bash Goku into the side-wall.  
  
"OW!" screamed Goku, getting up and rubbing his head. Piccolo wasn't done yet, however. He extended his arms, one of his special Namekian abilities, and rapped them around Goku. Piccolo squeezed as hard as he could, his arms acting like lethal boa constrictors.  
  
"No, I can't…lose…yet…" whispered Goku, his breath leaving him from the tight squeezing Piccolo was giving him. "No, I have…to…destructo…disk!" yelled Goku with all the air he had left, unleashing a large disk of energy out of his right hand. It cut straight through Piccolo's long arms and flew toward the Namek.  
  
Piccolo ducked, only to find Goku saying something like may or ka me. Maybe he's seeing what date it is today, it is the month of May, Piccolo though, But he was dead wrong.  
  
Goku had been powering up a kamehameha, and blasted it straight at Piccolo. Piccolo's eyes widened, but it was too late to defend himself or even move as the blast hit him dead on, in the chest, sending waves of pain through Piccolo's body.  
  
But as Goku prepared to say he had won, Piccolo used the last ounce of energy in his body (hey, he was just hit by a kamehameha wave in the chest), and beams came out of his eyes, going straight for Goku. They hit him with a fiery explosion, and Piccolo finally passed out.  
  
Unfortunately for Goku, those beams were deadly Namekian Energy Eye Beams, one of the most lethal energy attacks. Goku also fell to the floor, blood slowly seeping out of his mouth as he too passed out.  
  
  
  
  
  
HAH! Nobody won that one. The fight was pretty short, but the chapter was pretty long. I wanted to make up for my lack of updates. Tell me what you want to happen next! I know what I want to happen (more fighting, some CLOSE TO super saiyan action, maybe some plot development)! In the next chapter (well, according to what I think, if you say differently in a review, I might change the next chapter, Goku goes to this planet called Mastor, where he is supposed to kill off a species of peace and technology loving people. What will happen? Will Goku kill them off (if he does he will be a villain, hint hint)? Goodbye until next time! 


	12. Arriving at Mastor... What Does Conquer ...

Hey! I just updated this fic yesterday, but I wanna get to the really good parts (basically SSJ fighting). Don't worry this (and all the sequels) will have happy endings. Angst is just SOOOOOOOOOO boring. Pan dies, Trunks cries, commits suicide, who gives? Goku and Krillin fight and end up killing each other… NOW THAT'S SOME ACTION! Heh. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku woke up slowly, not sure of his surroundings. He slowly got up, using his hands to push himself upward. Man, Goku thought, why does my body hurt so much. Argh, this hurts! Goku clutched his stomach, feeling blazing hot burns. That's it, he thought, I was sparring with Piccolo! And then his eyes went all sparkly and everything went black…  
  
"Uh, Piccolo… are you… um… there?" asked Goku to no one in particular, almost completely, but temporarily, blind. He flailed about the area, his vision clearing at a snail-like pace.  
  
Suddenly, papers immediately hit his face, making him come to reality very quickly. "What's this?" he asked to himself, picking up the white documents.  
  
"They're our orders, dummy." said Piccolo from afar, sitting on a rounded off rock. He was completely healed from their fight, and seemed completely aware of his surroundings. Unfortunately, Goku was completely the opposite.  
  
"What orders?" asked Goku, packed to the brim with questions to ask Piccolo. "We've been ordered by Lord Frieza himself to conquer a planet called Mastor. It's inhabitants enjoy researching technology. In a recent study, 5, 775, 689, 899 of the Mastorians are pacifists. In percentage, that's about 99.8%." said Piccolo matter-of-factly, smirking over at Goku.  
  
"Alright, I guess…" muttered Goku, letting a small bit of blood dribble down his chin. However, though Goku enjoyed learning about most things (including fighting), his vocabulary wasn't what you called "not bad". It's what you called "Advanced kindergartner vocabulary". How could you blame him? He WAS only 5.  
  
"So, conquer, does that mean the same as marrying someone?" asked Goku stupidly, rolling over on his side. "Huh?" said Piccolo, confusion written all over his face.  
  
"Ya know, marrying someone is actually a delicacy. It's one of the best foods ever, as I've heard." murmured Goku absently, trying to get up once more. "Oh, you are such a moron…" muttered Piccolo under his breath. Even though that's what he said, Piccolo had a lot of faith in Goku.  
  
His attacks had such a power behind them, Piccolo thought. If I had given him a chance to power up, I would've been dead meat. Could he be… a super saiyan? Nah, no 5 year-old could do that.  
  
"HAH!" yelled Goku suddenly, a white aura appearing around his body. Piccolo could only watch as his power went up and down, reaching high peaks and lows so low you couldn't even detect them from more than 100 yards away. Goku's cuts began to disappear, and his bruises healed at the speed of light. His power level finally became steady, and the aura disappeared in a blinding white flash. In the span of about 4 minutes, Goku had healed himself!  
  
"What was that?" exclaimed Piccolo, pointing to Goku's somehow healed and energized body. "It's a special technique that heals and energizes your body. Though it seems like an awesome move, in battle, it takes way too long. Your enemy could power up some kind of super powerful blast!" said Goku, grinning happily at the shocked look on Piccolo's face.  
  
"Anyway, we're leaving really soon! Let's go!" yelled Piccolo, walking out the door at a brisk pace. "Sure, I love trips!" exclaimed Goku, running after him. For both, this trip was going to be enjoyable, yet at the same time horrible…  
  
"Yay, we're here!" said Goku excitedly, jumping up and down like the energizer bunny on crack. "Get into your pod now." ordered Piccolo, jumping into his own at lightning-fast speeds. Goku took more time, choosing to examine the "pretty" wires that were connected to the other space-pods. On them read the words "Brolli".  
  
"I wonder what these do…" said Goku, pulling out the pink one. On it, in small words that Goku did not notice, was the word navigation.  
  
"Goku, come on!" yelled Piccolo from afar, pointing to Goku's space- pod. "Oh, coming!" said Goku loudly, jumping quickly into his own space-pod that had no words written on it. 'AND HERE WE GO!" screamed Goku, laughing happily. He had NO IDEA what he was getting into.  
  
"It's going to take about 3 days to get this planet, got it brats?" said one of the technicians annoyingly, pointing out the fact that he hadn't gotten any sleep the night before.  
  
"Wow, 3 days? Well, I'm gonna be bored! I have an idea! I'll sing the song that never ends! This is the song that never ends…" yelled Goku loudly, blissfully unaware of the fact that all his singing was being heard by Piccolo in the other space-pod.  
  
"Damnit Goku, shut up!" screamed Piccolo, trying to cover his extra sensitive ears.  
  
*** 3 Days Later ***  
  
"I didn't know an organism could be so annoying." muttered Piccolo, his eyes wide from lack of sleep and a tortured look in his eye. "Screw the army, that kid could be a professional torturer." Piccolo continued, struggling to get out of his annoyingly uncomfortable seat.  
  
"Ready to conquer Piccolo? But before we get started could you tell me what conquer means?" asked Piccolo, the usual goofy grin plastered onto his youthful face. "I hate you!" screamed Piccolo, but then fainted from exhaustion.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll have to figure it out for myself! I'll just head to the area where I feel a lot of people's power levels, and head there to ask them!" said Goku, flying off to a high number of power level's. Though, would this mission be as easy as he thought? Or would someone get in his way…  
  
  
  
  
  
CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHAHAH! I'm so predictable. Wait, so are my cliffhangers! LOL! Anyway, next time, a fight scene will BEGIN. It won't end. The next chapter will probably end in the preliminary standoff before all Dragonball Z fights. I WANT TO GET TO THE FIGHT SO BAD! I HAVE THIS COOL ORIGINAL CHARACTER PLANNED AND EVERYTHING! I guess all authors have to wait for the good parts… But not me! I'm SUPPOSED TO BE SPOILED ROTTEN! Oh well. Goodbye until next time! 


	13. Just Tell Me What Conquer Means! Don't R...

Hey! I decided to update again. Though I didn't get any reviews for chapter 12 (3rd class BAKAS, as Vegeta would say), but there is going to be a lot of fighting in this chapter, plus the beginning of another fight scene! Remember, GOKU IS ONLY 5. He is not going to super saiyan at age 5! Wait a few hundred chapters dudes! Gohan will be in the sequel, though. Vegeta is not going to be in this fic, Brolli is taking his role as one of Goku's major rivals. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah, here it is!" said Goku, landing down into the large Mastorian city. It's buildings were curved gently, an architectural feat. While the Saiyans had sharp edged corner and dirty houses, the Mastorians had soft slopes and well rounded edges.  
  
"Hey Mister, do you know what the word conquer means? My leader named Lord Frieza said I had to conquer this planet, and I don't really know what conquer means. So if you could be nice enough to-" Goku stopped short as he noticed the man backing away slowly, his eyes bulging. Everyone had backed away from Goku, and were beginning to run away.  
  
"What did I say?" asked Goku to himself, shrugging his shoulders. He began to walk up to one of the doors and knock on it when he felt a strange power in the distance. It felt like fire, but it didn't have the pure energy emitting out of it like the usual fires. However, it was a murky power, as though it had a taint of evil in it.  
  
"I wonder what that is. It's a lot like Frieza's, but not as purely evil and completely black. I guess I'll go check it out!" exclaimed Goku, running a few steps before taking off into the air. By now, however, he had completely forgotten about Piccolo…  
  
The flight was short and simple, though Goku had a knack for making everything he did eventful and full of trouble. As he neared, Goku could see the fire was more of a bonfire, with large logs supporting the flames. However, on the top mound of everything, including books, used metal, weapons, and clothing was… Piccolo!?!  
  
"What the heck!" yelled Goku, rushing down to help his "friend". Though Piccolo wasn't the type of person you would want to become "friends" with, Goku was a kind person and gave everyone a chance (that's our good old Goku).  
  
"Polaris, HAAAAAAAA!" screamed Goku, using one of his older techniques. Polaris was one of Goku's "cooler" techniques, both metaphorically and literally. You could actually make water, snow, or ice out of no where and blast it at your opponents. The best part about ice was that you could freeze blast while you were using them, thus freezing the hands of your opponents who were trying to stop your blast!  
  
The fires went out quickly as Goku used a large blast of water to take out the massive fire. Piccolo's charred body could be seen on the very top, looking worse than burgers that have been cooked on the grill longer than 24 hours.  
  
"Hey, stop that!" yelled a voice from afar, and a large blast came flying toward Goku, but he managed to hit it off with his hands. Quickly looking around, Goku jumped off the large pile of logs and onto the ground, looking around for his attacker.  
  
"Yeah, you, what do you want!" yelled the voice again, and Goku managed to crane his neck around and look at him. He was red, large, and muscular. Instead of the "universal" armor that most of Frieza's warriors wore, he wore a long black cape with white armor tightly attached to his chest. He had to be at least 6 feet, towering over the petite form of Goku. On his chest was the letter A, also written in red, though showing clearly on his white armor. Behind him stood several others, very similar to him.  
  
"Why did you try to cook my friend!" shouted Goku, glaring at the group of massive warriors. "We were just making a bonfire, brat. The Namek happened to be lying there, so we decided to finish off the work some professional torturer must have done. Seriously, he looked horrible!" said one of the fatter, dumber ones.  
  
"But, a Saiyan wouldn't be bad in a bonfire, would it?" said the blue on, grinning evilly at Goku. "Yes, he might even make a good meal!" said another, licking his lips and rubbing his hands together. "Yes, he's head!" shouted the Red one, who seemed to be a leader. They all charged forward, intent on a good meal, or a good burning. Either one was good for them.  
  
"Fine, you get what you want!" yelled Goku, disappearing. "Huh?" was all one could say before there was a large explosion behind them. Goku appeared, a blast ready in his hand.  
  
"So, who's first?" he asked, smirking. "I AM!" shouted the fat one, rushing forward. "No, Kikool, don't do it!" screamed the green one, worry written all over his face.  
  
But it was too late. Goku charged forward and punched the older man in the gut with great speed. He powered up a blast and pushed him back with it, getting a few more ready.  
  
"Hey, say you're sorry now or I'll have to destroy you!" yelled Goku, his power level rising. "No way brat!" shouted the fat man, charging forward once more. Goku just looked at the fat man and wondered how he could be stupid, but ran forward anyway and flew straight through his opponent's stomach!  
  
"Aack…help…me….please…" whispered the fat man, before dropping off and dying. "That was unnecessary." said Goku simply, glaring daggers at the leader, who had a shocked look on his face. Goku frowned deeply at his state of shock-he must have known the outcome, why didn't he help his own teammate?  
  
"CHARGE!" screamed the blue man, rushing in as fast as possible. The others followed suite, charging forward with mean looks on their faces.  
  
"I don't want to kill them… I have it! I saw this once on a science show!" exclaimed Goku, using his super speed to escape his opponent's grasps and appear above them, his hands above his head.  
  
"POLARIS!" he yelled, shooting ice at the team of men. Before they knew it, they were frozen, their icy fates sealed. As Goku called it, "hibernation". "Wow, I didn't have to hurt anymore people, plus I was able to defeat them! ALRIGHT!" exclaimed Goku, jumping up and down happily.  
  
"Armored Squad, we need you back at base. We need more raids done. We're giving you our position due to the fact that you probably already forgot. Just like you forgot to meet back up with us at 6:00!" the operator ended with a muttered moron, and grudgingly said "over".  
  
"Hmm, well, I guess these people are part of some raid group! But I'll stop them. And then I'll do this "conquer thing!" yelled Goku, jumping off to the location one of the trackers on the red leader had said was the base.  
  
  
  
  
  
Did you enjoy it? Of course you did! MUAHAHHAHAHAH! Um, anyway, sorry about the minimum of fight scenes. I kind of stretched this chapter, and I didn't want to get too far into this "saga" of the story. Goodbye until next time! 


	14. Let's Go Ajinn!!!!!

Hi! I know I haven't updated in a while, I had better things to do! I discovered this cool site called neopets! It's awesome. Anyway, on with the story! This is dedicated to ChichiX for finally realizing she was being mean and not reviewing my stories… heheheh. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
  
  
  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Goku as he walked into the large, palace like domain that happened to be the base of his previous opponents. The "palace" was much like most Mastorian cities, dome shaped and beautiful, but it was more like taking the towers from a castle, the domes from a Mastorian city, and the high stone walls from Tolkien (Ya know, Tolkien, the guy who wrote Lord of the Rings? His books exist in this universe, MUAHAHAHAHAH).  
  
"Wow, this stuff looks expensive… Hey, a Frisbee!" said Goku, running over to the wooden table. The inside of the palace was expensively decorated, and the hallway was a mix of marble and rare woods. Well made china and gold trophies lined the walls and tables, while lamps, expensive, of course, illuminated the hallways nicely. Goku reached over for a plate and through it like a Frisbee.  
  
"Yeah, I rock at Frisbee!" yelled Goku, reaching over for a bowl. Meanwhile, the flying plate smashed into one of the framed medals, knocking it down. The medal crashed into a fragile wood table and broke it. Goku decided to try his luck at throwing 2 Frisbees at a time, and chucked them in opposite directions. Whilst on bowl hit the chandelier near the high ceiling, the other went through the nearby door and crashed into a window, breaking it.  
  
"Okay, what are these things?" asked Goku aloud, walking over to the fish tank. Labeled near the top was "Rare fish. Don't touch. Last in the universe. Currently reproducing in Ajinn's palace on Mastor. Last pair in the world." "Yummy fishes!" exclaimed Goku, grabbing one. Goku tried to put it into his mouth, but it wriggled free and landed on the ground, where the falling chandelier crushed it. The other fish jumped out of the water and landed next to it's mate. It was almost a sad, sorrowful situation until Goku throw a bowl at the wall, the rim scraping the many paintings and medals, everything falling down. One of the medals was shaped like a star, and the pointy end came down and cut both fish in half.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" screamed a voice from afar. Goku could only look up before a huge energy blast hit him dead on, and he flew straight threw six walls, each made of pure, 12 foot gold.  
  
"Ow… gold is hard…" Goku muttered, trying to get up, but he was kicked through the wall, into a large room, where someone sat up on a throne, sipping wine. Goku decided to take control of the situation, and blasted the ground with a huge energy blast, trying to overwhelm his attacker. But it was to no avail, and his attacker grabbed Goku by the head and rammed him into the gold, again and again until Goku felt unconsciousness seeping into him.  
  
"Nice work Ajinni." said the king. He was obviously a king, as he sat upon a large gold throne, sipping expensive wine that Goku had not even seen Frieza drink.  
  
But Goku wasn't dead yet. He powered up, and launched an energy blast at his attacker. He, rather SHE, deflected it easily, but Goku flew forward and fired a Special Beam Cannon at her chest point blank, putting a hole in her heart. "HAH!" screamed Goku, firing a huge energy blast into her stomach, then another, then another, killing whoever had attacked him without a care as to who she was. Slowly, the smoke rose up and filled the room completely.  
  
"Deserved it too!" yelled Goku, breathing hard as though he was a horse who ran a mile in 10 seconds. As the smoke cleared, the woman who had attacked Goku lay on the floor, her slender body red with dark blood.  
  
Goku was suddenly rammed against the wall again, the "king" angry about what he had done to the woman. Smash, smash, smash… Goku yelled as the king broke his arm, and threw him onto the throne. Then, the "king" crushed Goku's ribs with a sharp boot, and suddenly punched Goku's face continuously until Goku's face was a mass of broken bones and flowing blood.  
  
"CHILD! YOU HAVE KILLED MY WIFE! YOU SHALL PAY!" said the king, powering up an incredibly large energy blast. But do you think Goku was dead yet? Hardly. Goku powered up an energy cutter attack and launched it at the king right before the super energy blast hit Goku. The energy cutter split the huge energy wave, and deflected it to the right and left of Goku.  
  
"You bully! I guess you'll get what your wife got too!" yelled Goku, charging forward and unleashing hundreds of amazingly powerful blasts at the king. "HAHAAHA! I am Ajinn, king of my nomadic race, the Nomads! You cannot defeat me, boy!" yelled Ajinn, grabbed hold of Goku's head and then ramming it into the wall.  
  
"HAH!" screamed Goku, launching a kick at Ajinn's head. Overwhelmed, Ajinn went flying into the wall, but Goku jumped into the middle of the room. He healed himself with the healing power he had shown Piccolo earlier. Goku was lucky he had kicked Ajinn so hard; if not, Goku would be dead already.  
  
"Okay you! I'll kill you if that's what I'm going to have to do! I didn't do anything to you!" yelled Goku, getting into his trademark fighting stance.  
  
"CHILD! You have no idea what you did! You destroyed my precious china! A planet purger like me is supposed to have tons of that in MINT CONDITION!" screamed Ajinn, flying out of the rubble and dusting himself off. This was when Goku finally got a good luck at him. Ajinn was wearing white armor and a long, black cape. His skin was aqua, but his eyes were black with hatred. His leg armor only went down to his knees, but it was dark blue. The same was with his arm armor. However, in the center of the his white chest armor, was a long line going downward, and then a line going across the first in a crude, jagged line.  
  
"Well, let's go!" yelled Goku, charging forward. Ajinn simply smiled and moved to his right in less than the blink of an eye. Goku had no idea what had happened before Ajinn kicked him in the stomach, and then blast a hole in his liver.  
  
"AAACK!" murmured Goku, dropping to the floor, clutching his stomach where the liver was. Ajinn simply smiled and picked up Goku by the legs, and then threw him through the walls. Goku landed on the desert outside, the sand getting into his wound, causing more pain to Goku.  
  
"So, boy, you'll have to die. I'll stuff you with feathers and put you on the mantle above the fire. Yes, that will be excellent. I'll even take your tail, dry it out, squeeze it until it cracks, and then wrap it around your neck as though it was a scarf. Oh, I can't wait!" exclaimed Ajinn, cackling at Goku's beaten form.  
  
Goku only had enough time to look up before Ajinn crushed his head into the sand. But in his glance, he had noticed some bright light… must've been all the injuries to head.  
  
"Hey, Ajinn, can't you see that light-" Goku was cut off as Ajinn blasting his neck, burning the vocal cords. Goku just lay on the desert floor as Ajinn beat the hell out of him, cursing about his dead wife the whole time.  
  
But, that light couldn't be nothing, could it, Goku thought. And of course, it wasn't nothing.  
  
Soon, the light grew brighter and brighter, and you could see the silhouette of a round ball, but you couldn't really make it out.  
  
"And this is for blasting her heart! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE-" Ajinn was cut off as the mysterious light smashed into him. Ajinn flew into a mesa, the light ripping through his back, and then his chest, as though it was some kind of sphere… It was a space-pod! The purple windows and the spherical designs easily gave it away. And out emerged… Brolli!  
  
"DAMNIT GOKU! WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE MESS WITH MY NAVIGATION!" yelled Brolli, cursing at Goku.  
  
  
  
  
  
Heh, a nice way to take care of Ajinn, eh? This chapter had a lot of swearing in it, but hey, wouldn't you be mad if someone came along and killed your wife with an energy blast? Kind of long too, but I had to make up for my lack of updating. Goodbye until next time! 


End file.
